Five times I couldn't breath
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Stydia cuteness. Five times Lydia is overwhelmed by her love for Stiles.


Chapter 1

Five times I couldn't breath

Stiles had been having a panic attack, he was nearly about to lose his dad and he was understandably crumbling in front of her.  
She was panicking herself, she was fumbling over her words bluttering out incredibly unhelpful things to say, she wasn't good at this.  
She kissed him and before she did she thought to herself Stiles won't mind he used to be obsessed with me, he'll be okay with it.  
When she had kissed him though what she didn't expect was her reaction, she could hear her own rapid heartbeat in her ears, she felt blood rushing to her face.  
He was an amazing kisser, he's beautiful she's always thought of him as just Stiles, how could you take him too seriously. I like him she thought and it hit her like a ton of bricks.  
She laughed weakly at whatever joke she'd managed to say, she was looking at his lips, she needed to stop that. 

"I'm losing my best friend." He choked out pacing around his room, running his hand through his hair "I'm losing Scott."  
He didn't look at her he was staring at the ground, The Dread Doctors were pushing everyone apart, they were tearing up their little group. She couldn't let them win and with Theo's clear shadiness putting a strain on Stiles and Scott's relationship, they were losing the foundation of it.  
Malia and Theo had become close, it had sent her and Stiles relationship crashing into nothingness and she couldn't help but be a little bit glad.  
"Stiles." She said softly.  
He finally looked up with tears brimming his eyes, she reached out to clasp his two hands running her finger absently across the top of his hand. "It'll be okay. You'll figure it out. We'll figure it out. You have me."  
He took a shuddering breath and leaned his forehead against hers "Lydia."  
"Yeah."  
"I need you to say it first. I can't, not unless I know." He said quietly his eyes still closed and her heart raced.  
She ran her fingertips across the side of his face, he opened his big brown eyes clearly in shock, he didn't move a muscle. "I love you…" she whispered her voice shaking.  
"Hey." He uttered softly his hands resting along her jawline "Don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."  
She laughed weakly "Couldn't let me have this moment."  
"I love you. Obviously" he smiled easily with his big wide grin.  
The Dread Doctors were pushing everyone apart but she couldn't help selfishly thinking it's actually worth it, if it pushed them together.

She was wide awake, while Stiles lay beside her with his mouth opened lazily, his hair was all fluffy and bed ruffled. Goddam this guy for being adorable, she never stayed in bed with a guy because A)she usually didn't want them to see her in the morning B)she usually didn't want to see them in in the morning C) because they would want to cuddle.  
"Stiles."  
She jostled lightly, his eyes sprang open and he smiled lazily at her. Rubbing his eyes sleepily he muttered "How come you look so beautiful in the morning?"  
She blushed, hitting him in the side. He wrapped one strong arm around her and curled her against his chest, where she fit perfectly. "Let's sleep a bit longer."  
She didn't want to sleep but now with him closer than ever beside her, she could lay here without feeling anxious. "Love you." He uttered tiredly his eyelids closing again as he was pulled back to sleep.  
She rubbed her head closer against his chest, kissing it gently, trying to wrap her head around what he'd done to her. "Love you." She whispered.

"I'll take your first name...because it's just so pretty." she joked  
Stiles frowned, objecting "Okay that name has meaning you might have to be clinically insane to get the meaning…"  
She cut across him "But good thing I am."  
He smiled back at her teasingly, he stepped in one big step towards her cradling her face in his hands and brushing hair gently off her face.  
Like a realisation just hit her, her mouth turned into a playful frown and she whined "I can't believe I'm taking Stilinski as my own name. You owe me."  
"I'll keep that in mind." He said lowering his tone and tilting his head towards her, kissing her and he felt Lydia smile.  
"I have to go." She whispered disappointed as she took a step back from him, he reached out his hand as she pulled away in fake ignorance.  
"Watch out for Werewolves, Chimera's, Windego's, Foxes , Nogitsune's, Kanima's and of course creepy banshee's." he called.  
She looked back rolling her eyes at him "And you don't take any stray women while I'm gone." She retorted looking him dead in the eyes for an explanation.  
"Malia wasn't a stray and if you remember correctly someone wouldn't give me the light of day." He paused "Goddam Derek." He laughed cutely crossing his arms defensively across his chest.  
"Hey now I do, so much so I'm taking your stupid name."  
His face softened and he was suddenly standing in front of her before she could take another breath, he placed his hands at the side of her face his thumb brushing over her lips.  
Tingles were sent rushing through her, she almost gasped. He lightly kissed the top of her lip, she leaned her head towards his softly rubbing her nose against his. He for once was suddenly completely serious when he pulled back, one hand still playing with a strand of hair that fell down her face.  
"I love you."  
Even though he said it before she felt it hard to take a breath, why it take her so long to finally cop on. "I love you, Stiles." 

Everyone surrounded her at the wedding, her friends and family all staring at her and she couldn't help but think, stop staring what is with these people?  
Melissa Scott's mom was wiping away tears at her new member of the family, she held a loving gaze with Stiles dad who was standing in line for Stile's best men. Scott of course was his best man and was chattering in his ear, by the sounds of it he was asking exactly what he had to do.  
She looked down laughing, while Stiles barely listened, he was only looking at her.  
He looked unsteady on his feet which was not shocking but she was still thrilled she could still do this to him, he still looked at her like he was just after falling in love with her.  
Derek also stood in line beside Scott looking extremely uncomfortable in his role but she suspected that is why Stiles had made him do it.  
As she stepped beside him, he much too quickly grabbed her hands.  
"You look beautiful…..And obviously so do I." he chuckled.  
She couldn't remove the smile from her face as much as she wanted to scold him, more out of habit than anything. "Your right, you look so beautiful." She teased.  
"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Stiles jumped up and objected "I wouldn't say I'm taking her, might pay for that later but with her permission….."  
"Stiles. Just answer." She laughed.  
"Of course I do, why would you even ask?"  
"It's his job." She snapped jostling his hands hoping to keep his attention span.  
She barely heard him speak she instinctively found herself busting out an "I do!"  
"Bit rushed." He teased grabbing her as quickly and as fumbling as he could in a perfect Stiles way of doing things. 


End file.
